bham101fandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 1
The first season of Bham101's Big Brother premiered on June 29, 2013. The season features 15 HouseGuests that will compete in a 3 month power struggle for $500,000. The season concluded on July 4, 2013 with Brooke Bremner being crowned the winner by a vote of 5-2. Following their appearance on this season, numerous HouseGuests have went on to appear in various other editions of the series. HouseGuests Eddie Holzgrefe and Danielle Ferrera made a cameo in Big Brother 3 in their make-out montage as part of Pandora's Box. Lindsey Urdang also appeared in that season via Pandora's Box. Holzgrefe, along with Jonny Robertson, Melissa Burley, and Sarah Sollors returned as HouseGuests in Big Brother 5, where they placed 4th, 5th, 3rd and 13th respectively. Allie Fitchet, Anthony Luca, and Lia Rowan later returned as HouseGuests in Big Brother 13; where they placed 5th, 2nd and 13th respectively. Format This season, along with all future seasons, will follow the American format. HouseGuests were sequestered in the Big Brother House with no contact to or from the outside world. Each week, the HouseGuests took part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win food, luxuries, and power in the House. The winner of the weekly Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and nominated two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household, he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. HouseGuests also took part in Have vs. Have-Not competitions in which they were divided into either the "Haves" or the "Have Nots" depending on their performance in the competitions. HouseGuests that become "Have Nots" for the week had to eat "Big Brother slop", take cold showers, and sleep on uncomfortable beds. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then nominated another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night, all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. This compulsory vote was conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room by the host Bham101. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household cast the deciding vote, announcing it in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the greater number of votes will be evicted from the House on the live Wednesday broadcast, exiting to an adjacent studio to be interviewed by Bham101. HouseGuests may voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house by Big Brother. The final seven HouseGuests evicted during the season will vote for the winner on the season finale. These "Jury Members" will be sequestered in a separate house and will not be allowed to watch the show except for competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining HouseGuests. The jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. HouseGuests Advertisements revealed that 15 HouseGuests will move in to the Big Brother House for 3 months. Have-Nots Voting Notes 1: In the Head of Household competition on Day 27, six "rewards" (each inside a box) were offered to the first six houseguests eliminated. One box contained $10,000 (Jonny). One box contained immunity from nominations (Anthony). The other four boxes each contained a slip saying "Have-Not", meaning that houseguest is a have-not. 2: Week 4 was a double eviction week. Following Nathan's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. 3: As Head of Household, Zeke voted to break the tie on Day 34. 4: The current Head of Household, Allie, was eligible to choose three houseguests to become have-nots. She chose Anthony, Brooke, and Bryan. 5: There was only one have-not person that week. Bryan, the first person to fall off during the endurance Head of Household competition, became the lone have-not. 6: Week 7 was a double eviction week. Following Lindsey's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. 7: As Head of Household, Anthony voted to break the tie on Day 55. 8: As Head of Household, Allie voted to break the tie on Day 67. 9: Week 9 had a special eviction night event. Due to this, the eviction and the following HoH occur two days earlier on Day 67. 10: During the finale, the jury members voted for which finalist should win Big Brother.